This invention relates to golf balls, and, more particularly, to a golf ball with an improved cover which includes a blend of balata and a crosslinkable elastomer.
Golf balls which are currently available fall into two general categories--balls which include a balata cover and balls which include a more durable, cut-resistant cover. Balata covers are made from natural balata, synthetic balata, or a blend of natural and synthetic balata. Natural rubber or other elastomers may also be included. Synthetic balata is trans polyisoprene and is commonly sold under the designation TP-301 available from Kuraray Isprene Company Ltd. Most cut-resistant covers utilize Surlyn ionomer, which is an ionic copolymer of methacrylic acid and ethylene available from E. I. du Pont de Nemours & Co.
A number of golfers, primarily professional and low handicap golfers, prefer balata covered balls because of the higher spin rate, control "feel" and "click" which balata provides. "Feel" is the overall sensation imparted to a golfer when the ball is hit, and "click" refers to the sound made when the clubhead hits the ball. However, balata covered balls are more expensive and are less resistant to cutting than Surlyn covered balls.
Conventional balata covered 3 piece golf balls are produced by winding resilient, low heat-resistant elastic thread over a soft rubber or liquid rubber center, which must first be frozen to permit winding the rubber thread, and molding a conventional soft balata cover over the windings. The balata is conventionally vulcanized or crosslinked by using sulfur as the crosslinker or vulcanizing agent.
This process has proven to be very costly and requires numerous extra production steps in manufacture, extended cure time frames in hot room areas, and specified ambient conditions in order to complete the sulfur crosslinking system. The procedures limit the consistency of the crosslinking, reduce the ability to initiate good work-in-process production procedures and maintain normal inventory levels, and limit the time frame after ball finishing for final cover crosslinking which develops the final physical properties of the cover and the ball.
In addition, conventional processing methods for balata covered balls produce relatively low yields of good cosmetic quality balls because the additional processing steps which are required before complete cover crosslinking occurs can damage the cover surface. Also, extra steps are required in conventional balata ball production methods including chlorination and ball rinses to prepare the cover surface for acceptable paint adhesion to the balata surface. Multiple coats of pigmented paint are normally applied prior to logo stamping, then a final clear, two component or ultra violet curable coating is applied to protect the ball surface and logo.
While the ball is played, additional paint durability problems may be exhibited in the form of scuffing and micro cracking. Balata golf balls produced using the conventional process methods also suffer from color and color stability problems.
Surlyn covered balls are cheaper than balata balls not only because Surlyn is because than balata but because the Surlyn balls can be processed after molding much easier and faster than balata balls. The substantial processing differences between balata balls and Surlyn balls can be seen by comparing Tables 1 and 2, which describe the conventional processing steps for manufacturing 3 piece balata and 3 piece Surlyn golf balls. The term "3 piece" is commonly used to refer to a golf ball which has a center, a layer of elastic windings over the center, and a cover. The term "2 piece" is used to refer to a golf ball which has a solid core and a cover. Table 3 describes the conventional processing steps for a 2 piece Surly golf ball. The processing steps described in Table 1-3 are well known in the golf ball industry, and a detailed description thereof is unnecessary.